Zap's 2018 Bechloe Week Entries
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Self explanatory. For Bechloe Week 2018. Relevant info can be found at bechloe-week dot tumblr dot com. I don't own Pitch Perfect, if I did, Bechloe would be a thing and Beca and Aubrey would be explicitly hella gay
1. Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:** The Smeghead's hiatus is showing no signs of ending. I don't know what to tell you short of go leave him reviews urging him to come back. Otherwise, I got nothing. Sorry this one is so late.

* * *

"Chloe, will you do me a favor?" Beca asked after Bella practice had ended.

"Sure, happy to help you know that." Chloe said with a bright smile. "What do you need? You need a ride some place or something? Or a pregnancy test?"

"Ok, ew, no." Beca stated with shudder at the mention of a pregnancy test. "You know I'm gay right? If I get pregnant, either something horrible happened or there'll be a new religion in a few hundred years."

"This favor just cost me twenty bucks." Chloe said, slightly crestfallen. "I need to learn not to bet against Aubrey's gaydar."

"I thought she was so concerned about me hooking up with that twit that works at the radio station with me?" Beca asked, surprised by the new information.

"That was her grasping at straws wanting to find a reason to get rid of you." Chloe explained. "So, what do you need from me anyway?"

"Can you teach me how to dance?" Beca asked, a pleading look on her face.

"Didn't we just get done with that?" Chloe asked.

"Not like that." Beca shook her head. "I need to know how to like slow dance. My dad's wife Shelia's parent's 50th wedding anniversary is coming up, and I'm being pressured to go. Shelia wants to set me up with the granddaughter of her mother's best friend, and my dad promised to buy me some new software I've been wanting if I go. It's not so bad, this girl is hot, like almost Emma Watson level hot."

"And you've never learned to slow dance?" Chloe asked, arching an eyebrow. "Like, did you not go to prom?"

"I went with one of the girls from the basketball team" Beca explained. "She was staying in Seattle to play for UW, I was coming here, was never anything serious so we just had fun."

"Ok, well, I'm sure I can show you a few things." Chloe said as she picked out some music and started teaching Beca some moves. When she felt Beca was ready for something more complex, Chloe spun her out. As she pulled Beca back into her, the brunette missed a step and slammed into Chloe, their bodies coming into full contact with each other, including their lips.

"I'm so sorry Chloe." Beca said, pulling away from the taller girl. "I don't know what happened."

"Don't worry about it, you aren't the first girl I've kissed and you probably won't be the last." Chloe brushed it off, using her congenial nature to cover up how much she had enjoyed the brief contact.

~~~To Be Continued~~~


	2. Jealousy

"You know Bree, I really think I'm over Tom." Chloe said as she and Aubrey exited the building they'd just had class in. "And men in general."

"So what's brought this on?" Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow

"Does anything have to have brought it on?" Chloe

"You were gushing over Chris Hemsworth in Thor just the other day." Aubrey pointed out.

"I was also quite fond of Kat Dennings too, if you recall." Chloe defended herself.

"Ah, I get it now." Aubrey nodded. "This is about the pain in my ass that is Beca Mitchell."

"It's not JUST about her." Chloe said.

"Please, your hands are all over her as much Stacie's are over herself." Aubrey interjected.

"You want your hands all over Stacie." Chloe teased, thankful the attempt to deflect

"This isn't about me and where I may or may not want my hands." Aubrey said. "What's changed between you and Beca that has you giving up on men altogether?"

"Nothing's changed." Chloe tried, though she knew Aubrey knew that wasn't entirely true. "We kissed, but it didn't mean anything."

"What do you mean it didn't mean anything?" Aubrey requested clarification

"I was teaching her to dance because she had this date." Chloe explained. "She missed a step and next thing you know our lips make contact. I brushed it off like it was nothing, but you know I've been low key crushing on her since the activities fair."

"I do." Aubrey agreed. "But I don't understand why this has you officially joining my team."

"I just never realized it would be a possibility. Which reminds me." Chloe said, handing a twenty dollar bill over to the blonde. "But it doesn't matter, she's got a girlfriend now."

"I told you." Aubrey gloated as she pocketed the money. "She actually told you she has a girlfriend?"

"No, she didn't have to." Chloe shook it off. "She tells me she's being set up with this girl that's 'Emma Watson level hot'. Would you be able to pass that up?"

"She is quite atractive." Aubrey agreed, her eyes glazing over as she thought of the actress. "But just because she's hot doesn't mean they're going out. Did she even know this girl beforehand?"

"I don't know, she at least knew she was hot." Chloe said. "That's got to mean something. I can't compete with Emma Watson."

"You certainly can." Aubrey said. "Chloe, you're gorgeous, you're easily the best person I know. She'd be lucky to have you."

"It's just not fair. I meet this great girl who I think I could really have something with, and at first I can't have her because I'm unavailable, and then when I am, she's not." Chloe pouted.

"Chloe, there she is." Aubrey pointed Beca out in the distance, walking with her head phones on, oblivious to the world. "Go talk to her, see if you really have reason to be jealous of this random hot girl you've never met. If you do, then we'll talk."

"If not?" Chloe asked, gathering her courage.

"If you don't, then you can ask her out and maybe go on a double date with Jessica and Ashley." Aubrey suggested.

"They're gay?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"They like each other at least." Aubrey shrugged. "Now go get your answers."

"Ok, I will." Chloe took a deep breath and headed after Beca. She had finally caught up to the shorter brunette and was about to reach out and get her attention, when Beca suddenly turned around in mid stride and walked right into Chloe, their lips once again finding each other.

"Sweet bloody Flying Spaghetti Monster how long have you been following me, Beale?" Beca asked, pulling her headphones off as they separated.

"Not long, I was just walking with Aubrey and wanted to see how your date went." Chloe explained, nodding to the blonde in the distance.

"Oh, well, it went ok I suppose." Beca shrugged. "The dance lessons helped, I didn't make a complete fool of myself. But, I don't know, there just wasn't any spark."

"Aww, Beca, I'm so sorry." Chloe said, internally doing a happy dance.

"It didn't help that she spent half the night flirting with this whorish looking floozy of a waitress." Beca shrugged. "Shelia told me they actually left together. Which is fine, she seemed vapid."

"Her loss, she doesn't know how awesome you are." Chloe smiled, lightly punching Beca's arm. "So where are you off to?"

"I have a shift at the radio station." Beca explained. "I forgot I promised Luke I'd bring him coffee from that cart by the humanities building."

"I'll leave you to it then. Sorry again to hear your date didn't go so well." Chloe nodded, starting to walk away. She caught sight of Ashley and Jessica in distance, holding hands and she turned around. "Hey Beca, would you like to go out some time?"

* * *

~~~June 24th, 2067~~~

"Good morning, my love." Chloe said as she saw Beca's eyes flutter open. "Happy anniversary."

"I can't believe we've been married 50 years." Beca replied with a sleepy smile. "But you know something I just remembered the other day?"

"What's that?" Chloe asked

"After our first accidental kiss, you said I probably wouldn't be the last girl you kiss." Beca pointed out, before giving a brief kiss to Chloe. "Think you called that one wrong."

"We don't know." Chloe teased. "Something could happen to you and Stacie, and Aubrey and I could end up together."

"Do I have reason to be jealous of President Posen?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No more than I do of that girl your stepmother tried to set you up with." Chloe chuckled.


	3. Drunk Texts

**Author's Note:** No excuse. I'm horrible. Expect the next one to be late too.

* * *

"Hey Beca, what do you have going on tonight?" Chloe asked as practice came to a close.

"I'm scheduled to work at the station again tonight." Beca sighed. "It's going to be so boring I just know it, and I think Jesse's scheduled tonight too."

"Good, maybe you'll be so bored you'll get treble boned and I can summon the wolves." Aubrey joined the conversation.

"Yeah, no." Beca shook it off. "Never going to happen, as much as he wants it."

"That's a shame." Aubrey said.

"Bree, be nice." Chloe chastised. "It's bad enough she'll have to miss the movie night."

"Movie night?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think I'd rather have dinner with my father and the step monster."

"We're going to watch both Princess Diaries movies and Ella Enchanted. It's going to be so much fun." Chloe explained, brushing past Beca's disdain. "There'll be drinking and some singing, you'd love it."

"I'd love hanging out with you." Beca said. She realized how it sounded, and so as to throw off the scent of her liking Chloe, she quickly added "Girls. How long do you think it will go? I'm only scheduled till 11, think it'll still be going on by then?

"Oh totes!" Chloe nodded. "If you hurry, you'll get to hear Anne Hathaway sing _Somebody to Love_."

"Jefferson Airplane, Queen, Suzy Bogguss, Leighton Meester, or Justin Bieber?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow again.

"Queen, the movie came out like seven years ago so two of those weren't even a thing yet." Chloe explained. "Who's Suzy Bogguss?"

"Obscure country singer from the '90s that had a couple songs." Aubrey explained, impressed by Beca's knowledge. "Surprised you know her."

"You have no idea some of the music my family listens to." Beca shrugged. "I've got to get going, I'll see you shortly after 11."

* * *

"I can't believe we're stuck here on a Friday night." Jesse grumbled as he hauled a milk crate towards the shelves.

"You're freshmen." Luke explained as he put another crate on the table. "If I have to be here, you have to be here too."

"I'm missing Bella movie night, so thank you for that." Beca added

"What are they watching?" Jesse asked as Beca got a text from Chloe

 **Chloe (8:09 PM):** _You should be here, it's going to be fun, we're going to drink every time someone says 'Genovia'_

"Apparently both Princess Diary movies and something called Ella Enchanted." Beca shrugged "What the fuck is 'Genovia'?"

"The fictional country Anne Hathaway's character is Princess of." Jesse explained. "Someone must like her if they're watching three of her movies. They should watch Get Smart too, that was good."

"Aubrey probably picked them." Luke explained. "She's got a thing for tall brunettes."

"Aubrey likes girls?" Jesse asked, surprised. "I didn't know that. That sucks, I was thinking about asking her out."

"Do you even know her? We've been here like a couple months, and the Bellas and Trebles don't interact much." Beca pointed out.

"She's hot." Jesse shrugged. "She seemed cool at hood night and the riffoff."

"I question so much about you." Beca rolled her eyes. "First me, then her, you seem to be attracted to a lot of lesbians. Plus, her, really? She's a bitch with a stick up her ass."

"I don't know, she seems to know what she's doing. Some guys like that." Jesse added.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." Beca said, turning her attention work, the various albums she returned to their proper locations giving her lots of possible ideas for mixes.

 **Chloe (8:22 PM):** _This is a bad idea, they say 'Genovia' a lot._

 **Beca (8:22 PM):** Stay hydrated, ok?

 **Chloe (8:23 PM):** _Aww, I like it when you look out for me ;-)_

Beca just shook her head and kept on working. Jesse prattled on about one thing or another, but Beca shut most of his attempts at conversation down as quickly as she could.

 **Chloe (8:37 PM):** _K Bree ended the game, we startin get tippy_

As the night went on, it was clear that Chloe felt the need to keep Beca informed every so often _._

 **Chloe (8:55 PM):** _Think youd luv this moviee, Ann Hathway is sooooo cute_

 **Chloe (9:15 PM):** _OMG! Bree and Stace cudled up 2geter (*picture of Aubrey and Stacie cuddling on the couch*)_

 **Chloe (10:00 PM):** _Awes...Jessca and Ashle kissed when they did in the movie._

 **Chloe (10:01 PM):** _Wish you were here to kiss me_

Beca's eyes went wide, she couldn't believe what she saw. She'd been harboring a crush on Chloe for awhile, but she never thought she stood a chance. But as the saying goes, drunk words are sober thoughts. And clearly Chloe's thoughts were of Beca. She glanced towards the booth and then looked over to Jesse.

"Do you think you can handle this by yourself for the last hour?" Beca asked.

"I probably could, why?" Jesse answered.

"Chloe..." Beca started, but stopped, looking for the best way to put it. "Chloe really wants me there. If Luke says it's ok, I want to go. I'll owe you big time."

"Moviecation." Jesse gave his terms.

"Three films. Make them count." Beca agreed, heading towards the booth.


	4. Why?

**Note:** Told you it'd be late. Because personal reasons.

* * *

"Why are you dragging me to this club?" Aubrey asked as she and Chloe made their way to Eleanor's, the hot new lesbian club in the area.

"You know that girl Rosa I fooled around with a few years back?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, what about her?" Aubrey asked. "Don't tell me you're back together with her."

"No, we're just friends." Chloe brushed it off. "She actually thinks you and I are together, that's part of why she backed off before. Anyway, she told me there's this killer DJ that would be playing tonight and we just need to hear her."

"She did have good taste in music." Aubrey conceded as they paid the bouncer. "And a nice ass if I remember."

"It was quite lovely." Chloe agreed. "There's that, and who knows, we might find you someone too. It's been too long since Carmen."

"Chlo, I don't have time for a girlfriend right now." Aubrey groaned.

"Unless you got lucky back in Viriginia and I didn't hear about it, you haven't gotten laid since Sophomore year." Chloe pointed out. "I'm not saying we have to find your future wife, but we need to at least find you a little hottie to get your juices flowing."

"You could have found a better way of phrasing that." Aubrey rolled her eyes

"I said it exactly how I wanted to and you know it." Chloe grinned, bopping her head to the music that was playing. The DJ hadn't begun to set up yet, and there wasn't much of a crowd, so they snagged a table.

"I do, yes." Aubrey sighed. She was about to say more when a tall, leggy waitress in a black crop top and matching miniskirt made her way to the table.

"Hey ladies, my name's Stacie, you out for date night?" The waitress asked "What can I get you?"

"Nope, just here for DJ 22" Chloe said. "I'll have a Strawberry margarita, she'll have a vodka tonic and your number"

"Coming right up sweetie." Stacie winked at Aubrey after having jotted down the order. Both Chloe and Aubrey watched as she headed for the bar, not missing the added sway to her step.

"You are so going home with her tonight." Chloe said, turning back to Aubrey

"I can't believe you did that." Aubrey chastised the redhead.

"Bree, you were practically drooling over her." Chloe explained. "Not that I blame you, she's hot."

"She is, I agree." Aubrey nodded. "Don't you think it's a little forward though?"

"Like I said, you don't have to marry her, but imagine her squirming underneath you." Chloe leaned in. "You're doing it, aren't you?"

"I'm only human." Aubrey confessed after spending a bit trying to find the right thing to say.

"Good to know." Stacie teased as she returned to their table. "I'll open up a tab for you, but this one is on me." she added, placing Aubrey's drink in front of her along with a napkin with a phone number. "And this is from my friend Beca." she continued, giving Chloe her drinking and nodding to a petite brunette sitting at the bar. She winked at Chloe and said "She saw you come in and thought you were cute, she was thrilled when I told her you weren't together."

"Aww, that was so sweet of her." Chloe gushed, turning to smile at the indicated girl, her mouth dropping when she finally saw her.

"She gets that a lot." Stacie said with a smirk. "She's great, I love her to pieces."

"I'm going to go thank her, you two stay and talk" Chloe told the blonde, getting up and heading for the girl, taking her drink with her. "Hey, Beca right? It was awful nice of you to get this drink for me. Maybe I can get your next one?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't drink before a set." Beca waved her off.

"You don't...are you the DJ?" Chloe asked, piecing things together.

"Yep, DJ 22, that's me." Beca confirmed "I was really into the song Titanium when I was coming up with a name. You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah, that song's my jam, my lady jam." Chloe leaned into Beca.

"That's hot. Maybe I could play it for you later." Beca said, a smirk plastered on her face. She leaned in to whisper in Chloe's ear "After the set. At my place."


	5. Road Trip

**Note** : I've given up all pretense of being on time, because it's like the 7th day and I'm on day 5. Real life sucks sometimes. Sorry. Also, ignoring most of the third movie because I haven't seen it

* * *

"Remind me again why we're driving to Wisconsin?" Beca asked as the last of the suitcases were packed in the trunk of the rental car.

"Because Jessica and Ashley are getting married, you know this." Chloe reminded her girlfriend, slightly confused at how she could have forgotten something like that.

"No, I know why we're GOING to Wisconsin, I get that." Beca shook her head. "But, why are we driving? We live in a city with two very well know, very busy airports, three if you count Newark. Surely we could get a flight to Milwaukee from one of them and not have to drive over 15 hours through seven states to get there."

"Come on Beca, road trips are fun." Stacie joined the conversation, her arm wrapped around Aubrey's waist. "We get to see more of the country."

"We've done tours, we've seen lots of the country." Beca pointed out. "We'll be on interstates most of the way. I've looked at google, in Pennsylvania looks to be a long stretch of nothing."

"We'll be going near State College around lunch time, it's not that far out of the way and don't you remember that really good ice cream we had when we performed there?"

"Besides, now's not really the time to be having this argument, Hobbit." Aubrey added. "We're packed and ready to go. Now let's head out, if things go our way we'll hit Cleveland at a decent enough time to have a decent meal and relax for the night"

"We could relax for the night here if we flew." Beca grumbled as she got in the back seat with Chloe. She synched her phone with the car stereo's bluetooth. "I'm at least going to take care of the music."

* * *

"The rain's really starting to come down hard, and I don't think it's going to let down anytime soon." Chloe said as she drove, watching the signs indicating what exists were coming up. We've made it to Cleveland, we're getting low on gas, I think we should get off at this next exit and get some rooms from the night." Chloe suggested

"That sounds like a good idea, I wouldn't mind stretching my legs some." Beca agreed from the seat beside her girlfriend. "Think we could get some Chinese delivery for dinner?"

"That does sound good, great idea babe." Chloe said. "Last chance to object ladies."

"Go for it." Aubrey said. Chloe took the exit and followed the signs to a Holiday Inn.

"Welcome ladies, what can I do for you today?" The woman at the front desk asked as they approached her.

"We'd like to get a couple rooms, next to each other preferably." Aubrey took the lead.

"I'm sorry miss, we're pretty booked up, I'm afraid all we have left is a single room with a king sized bed." The woman informed. "If you'd like, we could get you a couple cots at no charge."

"That's ok, we don't need the cots." Chloe said. The desk clerk nodded and got to work as Chloe handed over her check card.

"Thank you very much Ms. Beale. You'll be in room 409. Is there anything else I can help you ladies with?" The clerk asked.

"Any good Chinese delivery places nearby?" Beca asked

"My wife and I like The Flying Dragon, you should be able to find their menu on their website." The clerk suggested.

"Sounds perfect, thank you." Aubrey said as Chloe finished the paperwork and took the keys.

"You ladies have a nice night, sorry for the inconvenience." The clerk said.

"Sucks we weren't able to get two rooms." Beca said once the four of them were on the elevator headed towards their room. "I was kind of hoping to..." she trailed off, smirking at her girlfriend.

"You still can, you know." Stacie said with a wink.

"With you and Aubrey in the same room?" Beca asked incredulously.

"Same bed." Stacie pointed out. "I've never had a foursome before."

"Neither have I." Chloe added

* * *

"We're so glad you four are here!" Jessica said as the four of them entered her parents' home. "How was your trip? You have fun"

"You could say that." Stacie said with a grin that was matched by Chloe and contrasted by blush on Beca and Aubrey's faces.

"Something tells me there's juicy details there." Ashley guessed, looking at the four of them

"Let's just say it was a memorable trip." Chloe winked. "I'm hoping we can talk the two of them into more.

* * *

 **Note 2:** I know it's Bechloe week, but I gotta be me.


	6. Lucky Charm

**Author's note:** You know the drill by now. Sorry. For what it's worth, I consider this Monday still.

* * *

"Your room is just so you, you realize that right?" Chloe said as she plopped down on Beca's bed in the dorm room she shared with Kimmy Jin.

"I mean, I did decorate, so to speak, this side." Beca conceded, looking at the redhead with a blank expression on her face.

"I just mean, it speaks volumes about what's important to you." Chloe added.

"You just said pretty much the same thing in the same way." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"You're right, you're right." Chloe conceded. "Sorry, you're just not saying much, and I was hoping to get to know you."

"You doing with all the other girls?" Beca asked. "You invading their dorm rooms to find out all about them?"

"I mean, that's not a bad idea." Chloe nodded. "I just, you intrigue me. You've got this quiet standoffish cool, I just want to know what's behind your walls."

"More walls." Beca shrugged, turning around to her computer

"Of course, should have guessed that." Chloe giggled. "You know I took one of your father's classes two years ago. We were talking about the Tempest, I remember him saying it was his daughter's favorite. So, I guess that would be you?"

"I didn't know he knew that about me." Beca turned around to look at Chloe

"He does. I don't know why I remembered that." Chloe shrugged. "Of course if I knew you were this cute, I certainly would have wanted to know more."

"I was a junior in high school two years ago." Beca pointed out. "The definition of jailbait."

"Still, if you go by half your age plus 7, it would have been ok. I was nineteen, so as long as you were over sixteen and a half, no worries." Chloe shrugged. "Hey, what's this?" Chloe asked, pulling a Rainbow Brite doll out from under Beca's pillow. "I didn't know you liked Rainbow Brite."

"That's, that's not important." Beca jumped out of her chair and snatched the doll from Chloe's hands.

"Seems pretty important to me." Chloe said, amused by Beca's reaction.

"It's, well, it's..." Beca sighed, debating if she wanted to tell Chloe this or not. "When I was thirteen, I was just beginning to realize I was gay and I was struggling a little. My aunt coaxed it out of me. She helped me feel better about myself. And she gave me this." she explained, holding up the doll. "Telling me it was one of favorite toys when she was little. She felt it was appropriate given, you know, the rainbow thing. She told me if I ever doubted myself, that as long as I had it with me, I'd have a little bit of her with me. And it's sort of become a good luck charm. It was in my back pack when I had my first kiss. And when I finally figured out that one of the most popular cheerleaders in my grade was gay."

"Awww, that's so sweet." Chloe cooed.

"Yeah, I know it's stupid." Beca shrugged.

"I didn't tell you that I ended things with Tom did I?" Chloe asked

"You did?" Beca asked, confused by the apparent change in conversation.

"Yeah, I knew going in it was never going to be serious." Chloe explained. "So, when I found someone special, I realized it was time."

"Did Aubrey finally come out?" Beca asked, clutching the doll to her.

"Aubrey's never really been in." Chloe shook her head. "At least to me. I've known she's gay for years. But she's not the one I'm interested in."

"Who is then?" Beca asked, trying her best to manage her expectations.

"You, silly." Chloe said before kissing Beca.


	7. Disney

**Author's Note:** I finished! Sorry it's late. I feel shame. Again for this chapter, parts of the third movie didn't happen, parts did.

"Hey sweetie, everything ok?" Chloe asked as Beca entered the living room where Chloe was skimming through a textbook. After her big debut performance at the end of the USO tour, Beca finally had the ovaries to do something she'd been wanting to do for a long time. She told Chloe how she felt about her. The fact that Chloe had seemed to be intent on Grand Rapids or whatever his name was helped spur her on. The two had been together ever since, Chloe even transferring to vet school at UCLA so they could build their life together. It didn't take long for Beca's star to rise, like Chloe knew would happen. So when her petite girlfriend returned home with a somber look on her face, naturally the redhead was concerned.

"Everything's fine." Beca said as she plopped down on the couch next to Chloe. "You'll never believe what happened to me today."

"Something good I take it?" Chloe asked, taking cues from the shift in Beca's tone.

"Extraordinarily good." Beca nodded. "So, you know how they're obviously making Frozen 2 since it was such a runaway success?"

"Yeah, that's not surprising at all." Chloe agreed. "You going to help with the music somehow?"

"Sort of, in a sense, I guess." Beca smiled. "Kristen Bell's a big fan of mine. Eleanor Shellstrop herself likes MY music."

"I can't blame her, I've been a fan for a long time myself." Chloe kissed Beca's cheek. "That is good news though."

"Baby, that's not even the beginning." Beca shook her head. "They've been keeping it under wraps, because spoilers and everything, but...you know how Aubrey's been hoping they make Elsa gay so she's not the only lesbian ice queen out there?"

"That's my best friend you're talking about." Chloe swatted Beca's shoulder. "Anyway, you're telling me you found out they are making her gay? How? Out with it Mitchell."

"Yes. I can definitively say they're making Elsa gay." Beca nodded. "Her love interest is going to be a woman. And much like how they want an out lesbian actress to play Kate Kane, they want an out lesbian to play Ingrid, Elsa's love interest."

"Aubrey's going to love that!" Chloe cheered, pulling Beca into a hug. "So how do you know all of this anyway?"

"Baby, _**I'M**_ an out lesbian." Beca reminded her girlfriend "An out lesbian that can sing halfway decent. That really couldn't do justice to a Jewish ex West Point cadet turned socialite crime fighter."

"Wait. Are you saying..." Chloe squealed, finally putting the pieces together.

"That's right baby." Beca nodded. "Your girlfriend is going to play Disney's first same-sex love interest."

 **Note 2:** I obviously don't own Frozen and know nothing about any potential plot for the second movie. I just, you know. And this officially concludes my Bechloe week entries. There may or may not be a bonus chapter at some point soon, we'll see.


End file.
